CRG Reviews: Cartoon Network Speedway
Huh. How long ago was it since the last review? Anyways, after downloading a GBA emulator on my laptop, I got some games I played as a child, and now I'm gonna review one game that people have said is pretty bad. *Name: Cartoon Network Speedway *Publisher: Majesco Entertainment *Developer: DC Studios *Platform: Game Boy Advance *Release: November 17, 2005 *Genre: Racing *Players: 1-2 *ESRB: E Review Before Cartoon Network became littered with Teen Titans Go and Power "Puff Puff Pass" Girls 2016 reruns, they had some pretty interesting old cartoons such as Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls (1998), Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Cow and Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Codename: Kids Next Door, and much much more I would name but can't because we'd be here all day. In fact, back in its heyday, they were on par with Nickelodeon in its heyday (which is why I'm surprised a Nick/CN crossover hasn't happened yet). Unlike Nick, though, there are very few video games that involve CN's best characters crossing over with each other (with arguably their best effort being Punch Time Explosion, and even that's a stretch). Five years after Nicktoons Racing's initial release on Game Boy Color (I shit you not) as well as one year after tfeir previous crossover (Block Party, which I have yet to play as of this writing), Cartoon Network decided to try their hand at a racing crossover. The result: one of the most bleh and generic expereinces in a GBA game. To start, this game does not have autosave feature, which, by today's standards, is a huge red flag in a game. To compensate, the game has a password feature, but it's definitely annoying to have to not only input it after starting up the game, but having to memorize it (unless you A) happen to have it written down somewhere and pray to God you didn't lose it or B) look it up on the internet). Also, the password length is not too aggregous, but also not short enough to the point where you say "This again?!" every time you put it in. The roster is also on the short side as well as being equal parts fan-service and a slap in the face to fans of CN. While the game does include Cartoon Cartoons heavy hitters like Ed Edd n Eddy and Courage, the omission of CN staples like Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls (and presumably replacing them with Sheep in the Big City and his Cleo the Poodle-lookin' ass gal pal from his self-title show) would pretty much be a deal breaker to a lot of people, almost as much as omitting X-Men from Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite's launch roster. As disappointing as the roster is, the courses actually have a surprisingly amount of variety, some of them even having relation to the shows of the playable roster. The music in each and every one of these courses is also pretty catchy, though not on the same level as Guile's original SFII theme. In terms of gameplay, it's pretty much like Mario Kart, though with a few differences, not all of them good, however. For one, you don't get slowed down when going off road (a la Big Rigs, though not as extreme). You can also hop, but you can't drift from the jump, which makes the brake crucial as an alternative. The downside is that.the brake makes this super annoying sound whenever you use it. Also, there are puddles of oil scattered throughout the track, which actually trip you up. The only way to stop it is your brake, which means you better get used to hearing that grating noise when you're on a track rife with puddles. For the graphics, they're not the worst, but the fact that the racers are stuck in the same pose as the ones in the select screen (even when hit or turning), is really lazy on the developer's part. Though the tracks have variety int heir themes, their enviornments (with the exception of a few select ones) are mostly dull. There's also a pic of your racer's face on the top left corner of the screen, which changes based on if you bump into the barrier, slip on a puddle, use a boost, or are in first place. Personally, it's a bit distracting, but too much if you don't look at it that much. Key component *Graphics- 5.3 *Gameplay- 6.9 *Controls- 6.0 *Sound- 8.0 *Entertainment- 6.6 *Replay Value- 6.2 Final Score and Final Words And the results are................... 6.5 (Average) This game had the potential to be a worthwhile alternative to Nicktoons Racing, but its miniscule roster and overall genericness definitely held it back. Thankfully, Cartoon Network Racing, a much better CN game (though not as enjoyable as Punch Time Explosion), fixed a lot of the flaws that plagued this game, yet still doesn't compare to the greatness of Mario Kart IMO. -Joshua Garriga (a.k.a. ComicReadingGamer) Category:CRG Reviews... Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Cartoon Network